Issiechan
by lily23
Summary: Who's is this weird girl? And who the heck is Issie chan?
1. meet her friends

I do not own Fruits Basket. Don't sue me. I'm broke. --

If you hate it don't tell me. I'll accept constructive criticism though. A little ooc.

Haru was just minding his own business when a high American girl started shouting at him.

"Hellllo Theeerrrrreeee," and since he couldn't understand English very well he had no idea what she was saying. So now he was lost and a strange girl was shouting at him. Great.

She ran up to him and was about to jump at him when she suddenly stopped and stared at something behind him.

"Issie-chan!" she passed him and ran to the new arrival. _Who the hell is Issie? some boy? _He turned to see who it was.

Rin.

Okay not a boy. Now the girl was hugging Rin, and Rin looked like she wanted to kill herself. _Somebody kill me_ (Aha, I was right)

Then she let go of her and they stared at each other.

"moshi-moshi," the girl said. (Yes I know that's hello on the telephone. But she's dumb)

"That's ohayo Baka what are you doing here?" _Have no idea what they're saying_

"I came visit you."

"Okay, you visited go away." _Still have no idea what they're saying_

"But I love you…"

"…" Twitch "Whatever"

"Yeah"

_What does that girl look so happy about? Will someone please tell what is going on!_

"Let's go… (To Haru in Japanese) Let's go…"

Okay I'll write more after I get five reviews.


	2. more annoying girls

Lily: hi I'm baaack. And I still don't own Fruits basket

Sumi: it's impossible to buy that show. I know. I've tried.

--------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ------------------------

So now Haru was sitting in Kagura's house with Rin and four other girls. And he still didn't know what they were saying. Another girl popped up in his face and started speaking Japanese. Finally something he could understand.

"Do you want to see our trip tape? Rin's on it too," the one with the pig tails said, "You have it right Sumi?"

"Yeah right here, Alex," 'Sumi' said.

The other two were taking to Rin. Or more like talking at Rin. In English. Great

"Rinnnnn…. Who is that? If that your boyfriend?" she said gaily.

"I think that's the cowboy, Lina."

What ever it was they were saying it was making Rin turn red.

"so do you…" inquired Alex.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Watch. The. Taaaaaape." She said slowly.

"Yeah Sure… Whatever."

"Just so you know it's going to be in English, but we put on subtiles," Sumi said.


	3. the tape you will die in 7 days

The Tape

"And here we go." Alex said.

----Tape Mode------

Lina: And this is the bus we're going to be taking to the hotel

(Camera pans up and down bus. Goes inside bus)

L: And these are my friends Sumi

(Close-up of Sumi really blurry picture)

L: Alex

(Close up of Barbie doll. Camera is set down)

L: Alex

A: What

L: oh my god Alex is trapped inside this Barbie doll

A: Lina

L: don't worry Alez all get you out Azarath-

S: Lina that's copyrighted your going to get our Asses sued. Besides Alex is right there

L: omg she's in the ice cream

A: #1 I'm right here #2 Why do people say omg instead of 'oh my god'

S: they don't it just because the author's lazy

New girl: Lazy. Author. Oh god we are so Screwed. Wait we don't have an author. Or do we.

L: No we don't Carli

C: riiiiiiiiiiight

L: Okay anyway, here we have ever elusive (of the camera) Rin

--------------------------people-------------

Alex, Sumi, Lina, and Carli are Rin's American friends. Haru is Rin's boyfriend.

Alex: Girl in pigtails(ch2)

Sumi: purple hair(ch2)

Rin: horse from Fruits Basket Manga

Lina: Girl from ch1

Carli : blond haired girl gets beat up a lot(ch3)


	4. To the hotel

R: Get the camera out of my face.she pushed at the camera away

L: She doesn't like the camera. Rin is from Japan. She likes to read and scowl.

R: scowling

L: see

C: Weeeee'reeeee here.

They got off the bus and ended up at a hotel.

Sorry, that is the end of this chapter. Because I'm not on my fb high anymore. I will still try and finish it bit by bit though.


	5. Sun sometime

Alex, Sumi, Lina, and Carli are Rin's American friends. Haru is Rin's boyfriend.

Alex: Girl in pigtails(ch2) Serious. Semi Violent.

Sumi: purple hair(ch2) Smily. Alex's girlfriend.

Rin: horse from Fruits Basket Manga

Lina: Girl from ch1 (camera girl)

Carli : blond haired girl gets beat up a lot(ch3) Stupid, silly.

--------------------------------------------

The camera came back on. The were on one of those trolly things. 'Pepper' was playing in the background.

The girls were pressed up against the window. Carli jumped off the trolly while it was still moving, swinging from a pole. The camera jumps as the girls jump off to follow her. The camera swirls around and catches a gleam of the sky and sun light. 'I don't mind the sun sometime'

They travel through the crowd all holding hands. All the people were dressed in suits and jeans. They were staring at the winding girls funny. They wind up at a fountain. All the girl's start dancing except Rin and Alex. Sumi pulls Alex away from Rin and get her to dance. Rin watches on before giving up and dancing with then to. It looks like their dancing to the music now void of words. No one knows why they are dancing.

When the finally realised people were staring, they left once again forming their chain. They catch up to a different trolly and jump on. They spent the rest of the day snapping pictures of buildings and statues. The camera goes black.

Before fading back in to show that they are back at the hotel. Alex and Sumi are sitting together. Rin was drawing. Carli was listening to music and dancing sitting down.

Carli: mouthing the words You never know just how you look through other people's eyes

Lina picks up a pillow, throwing at Rin disrupting her papers. In retaliation she throw one which hit Alex. Sumi picks one up and throws it at Carli knocking the head phones off her head. They all start pillow fighting. Sumi is hitting Carli in the head while Carli tries to take out her legs. Alex sits on the couch hitting who ever is closes to her. Rin wacked Lina. Alex jumped at Carli from the other side of the table, knocking over the lamp. Sumi slids on Rin's papers, and the girls hurry to get their stuff out of the way. The camera goes blank again as the battery runs out. 


	6. Help?

Yes, I finally updated. Sort of.

You see I really have no idea where they were would go, like a state. If you have any ideas, or would like this story to update again, please submit your ideas in the review box.


End file.
